


Cops and Cheesecakes

by keep_waking_up



Series: The Cop and the Baker [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Jared and Jensen realize they have to deal with the rest of the world as well.</p><p>AKA: Jensen is going to kill Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Cheesecakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deceptivemirror).



> Written for deceptivemirror for fandomaid.

At some point, Jensen remembered that Chris was the one who had told him about the whole wooing thing.

“Fuck!” he cursed, just as Jared’s knot was beginning to grow.

Jared immediately stopped, looking down at him with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“No! God, just knot me, Jared!” Jensen clenched his legs around Jared’s waist, and forcibly pulled him in further. Jared gave into pretty easily, dropping his head to groan against Jensen’s neck. Jensen kept rocking his hips, encouraging Jared’s knot to fill him. When it finally did, Jared whimpered against his skin and came. Jensen let him float in the afterglow for a minute before bucking against him, pushing his own still-hard erection against Jared’s stomach. “Jared, jerk me off.”

The way Jared grinned made Jensen think he hadn’t actually been oblivious to Jensen’s state, but had been waiting for the order. It was a pretty Jared thing to do. They’d only been having sex for a little under a day now, but they’d been friends for a lot longer, which was long enough for Jensen to know that Jared had his own ways of subtly manipulating him. 

Jared jerked him off fast and hard, the way Jensen liked it. Used to jerking off his own, distinctly-Alpha cock, Jared had the tendency to squeeze lightly at the base of Jensen’s dick before stroking upwards. Even though Jensen didn’t have a knot, there was definitely something about the odd technique that hit him just right. It wasn’t long before he was shooting against Jared’s stomach and biting into his shoulder.

“You’re so bite-y,” Jared muttered, as he turned them both onto their sides. Another thing Jensen had discovered during their sex marathon was that Jared’s knot lasted quite a while. Jared said it was because he’d been panting after Jensen for so long. Jensen privately thought that the man was just a freak. In a nice sort of way.

After all, if Jared wasn’t a bit of a freak, he would never have wanted Jensen.

Jared also liked to nuzzle in the afterglow. Jensen wasn’t normally a touchy-feely sort of person, but he enjoyed Jared’s post-coital cuddles. He liked to run his hands through Jared’s silky, silky hair while the man kissed him all over. He was doing so when Jared snorted. “I’m gonna start thinking you’re imagining I’m a girl if you keep petting my hair like that.”

Jensen scowled at his—well, his boyfriend, he supposed—even though Jared wasn’t looking. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely imagining a girl with this in me.” He squeezed his ass around Jared’s knot—which was still going strong—and made the other man yelp. 

“So you just have a thing for my hair?” Jared looked up from where his face had been buried in Jensen’s neck and grinned at him, all dimples and sunshine.

Jensen smacked him on the back of the head.

“I’m pretty sure that counts as domestic abuse,” Jared said, now focused on the hollow of Jensen’s throat and the top of his chest. He licked the skin in front of him, as if it had distracted him somehow. “So, what was the angry cursing in the middle of sex about?”

“Fuck!” Jensen repeated, his revelation coming back to him. He slammed his head back against the pillows of Jared’s bed a couple of times, making Jared look up at him with confusion. Sighing, he flung an arm over his eyes. “Chris was the one that told me you were wooing me.”

There was a noticeable silence. When Jensen peered out from under his arm, Jared’s head was tilted to the side like a baffled puppy. “And… why is that a problem?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen fully removed his arm in order to really glare at Jared. “Because that means he was right. After I swore he was wrong. And if he finds out that he was right, he’ll hold it over my head for ages.” Jensen wrinkled his nose, then shook his head. “No. We gotta keep this a secret for a while, until he forgets.”

When he looked back to Jared, who still hadn’t said anything, the Alpha was staring at him with narrowed eyes. He didn’t seem angry, just… contemplative. Jensen blinked back at him, surprised to find Jared observing him so intensely. “You know…” Jared started, then paused and laughed a bit to himself, breaking his studious observation of Jensen. “Never mind. We can keep it quiet if you want.” He smiled, the same smile that Jensen had noticed so much in the beginning of their relationship.

Jensen squirmed a bit as Jared’s knot began to deflate. There was some maneuvering involved in getting it out of him. Then he climbed back on top of Jared’s body and grinned. “So, wanna go again?”

The dismayed groan Jared let out made Jensen cackle with laughter.

 

*

 

The next day, Jensen had work, and so did Jared. Even though his hormones were going crazy, Jensen managed to tear himself away from his new boyfriend. After riding him right when they got up and letting Jared knot him. Then he was ready to go. 

He caught his usual ride on the tube. He felt slightly paranoid, ‘cause he could swear people were staring at him more than usual. When one Alpha looked a bit too long, Jensen snapped, “What are you looking at fucker?” everyone finally looked away. 

At least for a few stops.

Needless to say, he was relieved to get off of the subway. He jerked his chin up high as he strode into the Dallas Precinct. 

Sure enough, first thing when he got in, Chris sidled up beside him, wearing a smarmy grin like he knew something Jensen didn’t. “So. Jared was wooing you, right?”

Jensen sniffed like it wasn’t really a matter of that much importance. “Nope,” he said promptly, popping the ‘p’, and then smirked at Chris. “Guess you were wrong.”

Chris’s eyebrows raised for a moment, and then his grin grew even wider. “Really? Jared wasn’t even the least bit interested in you? Absolutely no wooing happened?”

“None!” Jensen snapped, starting to feel like he was missing something. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, asshole, I’ve got work to do—”

“So,” Chris interrupted loudly, drawing the attention of some of the other officers around them, “If Jared wasn’t wooing you and wasn’t at all interested… why are you reeking of mating pheromones?”

Jensen stared blankly at him for a minute. Then ducked his head to sniff himself. He took in a second whiff. And then he screamed, “Fuck!”

He wanted to punch the damn triumphant grin right off Chris’s face. “Told you, Jen. I’m always right.” He paused, then snorted. “Although I guess I was wrong about you leading him on. From the way you smell, you didn’t let him out of bed for a day.”

“Oh man, Jenny got good and knotted, did he?” Steve, Chris’s damn evil twin, pulled to a stop beside them, and his smile immediately matched Chris’s. “So, how was it?”

Flushed and flustered, Jensen glared at them both. “Let me remind you that I have a motherfucking gun and I’m licensed to use it.”

“Sure, sure, Jen,” Chris breezed, flapping his hand. “You can’t kill me. Otherwise who would tell you when Alphas are wooing you? Then you would seriously never get any.”

“I’m gonna kill you both in your sleep,” Jensen muttered as he turned and strode to his desk. He heard the fuckers cackling behind him.

Just when he got to his desk, his new partner, Jake Abel, sniffed the air delicately, then smiled. “Oh, Jensen! Did you finally sleep with your tall boyfriend? What’s his name? Oh! Jared, right?”

Jake smiled innocently up at him, and Jensen resisted the urge to put a staple through his hand. Instead, he just hit him on the arm hard enough to bruise. 

The stupid kid actually screamed. 

 

*

 

That evening, Jensen stormed into the bakery. Jared was the only one in the shop, closing up alone like always. He blinked at Jensen’s rapid entry, and looked absolutely baffled when Jensen pointed fiercely in his direction. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me I stank of mating pheromones?”

“Erm…” Jared didn’t look nearly as alarmed as he should have. Instead, he just moved back slightly and shrugged. “Well, I figured you knew?” When Jensen growled lowly, Jared held his hands up in the air. “It’s basic biology, Jensen! Getting knotted or knotting means that both partners will be releasing mating pheromones, to indicate that they’re taken. You can’t really stop ‘em—”

Jensen narrowed his eyes even further. “Yes you can.” Finally, Jared started to look worried. “No one said I have to let you knot my ass.”

“Jensen!” Jared whined, and there went the puppy eyes. Damn fucker. “Chris already knows! There’s no point in quitting knotting now—”

“Maybe I don’t want other people to know what I do with my sex life!” Jensen spat out, hands balling up into fists. “You’re not—everyone’s gonna be congratulating you. You knotted the Omega, you’re not the one that took it up the ass!”

Even from his distance, Jensen could see Jared’s eyes turning glassy with sadness and his lips turning downward with a slight quiver. “I thought you knew it wasn’t like that with us, Jensen.”

Deflating, Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I know it’s not like that with us. You know it’s not like that with us. But everyone else doesn’t. The people on the subway this morning didn’t know. They were fucking staring at me—”

“So… just because people are assholes, we aren’t going to knot? Even if we both want to?” Jared’s voice was quiet but it cut through Jensen’s ranting easily. Jensen stared up at him, completely struck. Seeing that he had his attention, Jared shrugged a little. “I just… I don’t get it. You’ve never cared what people thought before.”

Licking his lips nervously, Jensen looked to the side. “I don’t want them to think that I’m that Omega. I don’t want the people I arrest thinking that I act all tough, but all it takes is the right knot to make me bend. I—we knot, but that doesn’t mean you think I’m less. I don’t break for you.”

“No, you don’t.” Jared was wringing his hands a little bit. “And I… I like that you don’t break. I like how bossy you are in bed, how you aren’t afraid to give it to me. I like that I can let you take control.” He paused, smiling a little to himself as he looked down at his apron and his hands. “But Jensen… I hate to say it, but people are gonna think that about you whether you’re exuding mating pheromones or not. That’s how we met in the first place.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply. Then he stopped and let out a loud huff of air. “I don’t like it when you’re right,” he said mulishly, and listened to Jared chuckle a little. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I just fucking hate people assuming shit like that.”

“I know,” Jared said.

They stood in silence for a minute, and then Jared smiled gently. “I need to finish cleaning up for the day. Are we still…?” 

There had always been something kind of vulnerable about Jared, and never more so than in this moment. Swallowing, Jensen nodded. “Yeah. We’re still.”

“Good.” Jared ducked into the back, and Jensen could hear him rummaging around. His voice floated out to Jensen, still slightly tense. “On the bright side, Mrs. Beaton was really happy. She said that you were good for me.”

Mrs. Beaton was one of Jared’s most frequent customers, an elderly lady who lived one street over. Jensen had met her a couple of times and fudged his way through their interactions. He’d never really known what to make of her winking and innuendos. He snorted at hearing Jared’s news. “She’s probably getting off to the idea of us, you know.”

“There are worse things.” Jared’s grin was up to almost-full brightness when he came back out, dusting his hands off on his jeans. “You ready to walk home?”

Jensen shoved away from the table he was leaning against. “Sure.”

Hesitating a little, Jared held out his hand. Jensen stared at it for a minute. But he could almost hear Jared’s pleading through his posture. With a low sigh, he reached out and took it. He even kept holding it all the way to Jared’s apartment.

 

*

 

Jared’s first visit to the precinct after he and Jensen started dating was not particularly fun for either of them.

His entrance was greeted by cat-calls, led by Chris. Jared blushed under the attention, and hurried over to Jensen’s desk, glancing furtively to his sides. “Um, can you make them stop?” he whispered.

“Oi, fuckers, shut up!” Jensen yelled. Most of them just called louder.

Jared winced. “Uh, okay, I get why you really didn’t want them to know now.”

Just then, Abel came back to his desk. He turned his idiot grin on Jared. “Hey! Jared, right? Jensen’s new boyfriend?”

“Er, yes?” Jared glanced at Jensen as if that was in question. When Jensen just raised his eyebrows, Jared cleared his throat and said more clearly, “Yes, I am.”

One of the other officers, Aldis Hodge, came up behind Jared and slapped him hard on the back. Jared almost squeaked. “Congrats, man! Can’t believe you actually got in Jenny’s ass—”

“Gun, Aldis,” Jensen growled, and then grabbed Jared’s hand and started hauling him away. 

Jared stumbled behind him. “What—?”

“We’re going out to eat today,” Jensen said firmly. He wasn’t going to put up with the other officers being dipshits about the whole thing all throughout lunch. He was going to enjoy his damn food with his damn boyfriend.

They almost made it out scot-free. And then Captain Morgan seemed pop out of nowhere. Jensen skidded to a halt, and didn’t bother trying not to glare when Morgan eyed Jared up and down. “You were the witness to one of Jensen’s… assaults, weren’t you?” the Captain asked.

“Uh, yes,” Jared answered, shuffling closer to Jensen. Jensen didn’t blame him. The Captain was actually a pretty intimidating Alpha, as far as those things went. Not that Jensen had ever worried about it.

The Captain clapped him on the shoulder, then smiled down at Jensen grimly. “Try not to kill him,” he told Jensen. “He actually seems nice.”

“Thanks for the advice, sir,” Jensen muttered as the other man strode away, and then he grabbed Jared’s arm and bolted out of the precinct. 

Jared glanced behind them, eyes wide. “I… don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life.”

Even though he was still annoyed, Jensen couldn’t help cracking a smile. “Should I feel offended?”

Sure enough, Jared turned a bright grin back to him. “No offense. You were very scary when you were doing your whole Alpha-ass-kicking thing. I just happen to be more frightened by a whole bunch of police officers who are overly invested in our sex life than getting my balls chopped off.”

“Some Alpha male you are,” Jensen snarked, and tugged Jared along towards the park in the center of the city. “Your balls are supposed to be your pride and joy. Your ‘family jewels’.”

“I think I have another pride and joy now,” Jared said softly, and Jensen supposed that if he were any other Omega, he would’ve melted.

Instead, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, and he smacked Jared lightly on the arm. “That was almost as bad as the wooing.”

Still, he could admit, if only to himself, that there was something rather nice about the whole thing.

They ended up eating on a bench in the park, their sandwiches a little cold from the long wait. They talked about music and TV shows and cars. Well, mostly it was Jensen talking about cars. Jared just kind of nodded along.

When they were done eating, Jensen licked his fingers clean, then wiped them on his jeans, because Jared had forgotten to bring napkins. Jensen had a stock of them in his desk for such occasions, but since they weren’t at his desk… well. He watched Jared do the same, and something flopped in his stomach. Quickly, he looked away, flustered again.

He still wasn’t used to being attracted to someone he could have, let alone having that person be an Alpha. He rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to suppress his own hormones. But he must not have done a very good job, because when he looked up, Jared was grinning at him.

“What?” he asked irritably.

Jared just shook his head. “Nothing. But, uh…” He reached down to dig around in one of his bags, before pulling out a plastic container. “I had some extra time today in the bakery. So I made this. I thought you would like it.” He shoved the box at Jensen, blushing a little. “Tell me if it’s any good?”

Gingerly, Jensen opened the box. Inside was a little red mini-cheesecake, with white chocolate strands on the top. Jensen stared at it for a moment, and then looked up at Jared. “What is it?”

“It’s a red velvet cheesecake,” Jared said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn’t mean Jensen’s eyes, adorably nervous. “I just… I knew you loved red velvet cake and that you loved cheesecake, so I thought…” He bit briefly at the bottom of his lip, then shrugged. “It’s okay if you don’t like it, I just—”

“Hey!” Jensen held up one of his hands. “I haven’t even tried it yet. Sheesh.” He grabbed the plastic fork that was laid neatly inside the box and carefully maneuvered a bite of cheesecake onto it. Slowly, he lifted it to his mouth. The flavors burst to life on his tongue, and he could barely hold back a moan as he savored the taste before swallowing.

Apparently oblivious to Jensen’s inner-ecstasy, Jared was still staring at him worriedly. “Do you like it?”

Jensen smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him soundly on the lips. When he pulled back, Jared looked absolutely flabbergasted. One corner of Jensen’s mouth hiked up and he ruffled Jared’s hair. “I fucking love it.”


End file.
